Le feu ou la glace
by Konan-kami
Summary: Grey et Natsu aiment Lucy. Lucy les aime tout le deux. Elle seule pourra savoir si elle aime le feu ou la glace one-shot /!\Lemon!couple GreLu et NaLu


**La glace ou le feu**

**Mot de l'auteure:**

Les premiers mots que j'écris vont à mes fans, que j'aime plus que tout 3

Je reviens avec une fiction très romancée, un peu hot pas moment, et surtout avec deux couples que j'adore! Le couple Grey/Lucy n'est pas assez mis en avant, alors je lui dédit un peu cette fiction.

En principe se sera un Two-Shot, et ceux qui connaissent mon blog vont m'étriper de voir que j'ai oser mettre la suite en ligne. Je suis désolée, vraiment, mais je tenais à se qu'elle reste comme je l'est écrite... (J'ai tout découpé en chapitre dans mon blog... Et en fait, ca fait deux chapitres de plus...fin bref, la c'est long) J'aime beaucoup ma fic, et j'en suis très fière... Je trouve que ce que j'ai écrit est mieux que tout ce que j'ai toujours fait... Mais bon, c'est normal me direz-vous, qu'on aime se que l'on fait. Je vous laisse lire!

Auteure: Hitoshi-sempai (Tosh pour ceux qui me connaisse)

Titre: La glace ou le feu

Genre: Romance-aventure

Pairing: GreyLucy et NatsuLucy

Rating: + 18 ans (un passage qui peut être sauté)

Disclaimer: Tout les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Sauf si vous trouvez Tosh...Ce qui ne devrait pas arriver.

**Tout ce qui est à la première personne sont les pensées de Lucy! Bonne lecture!**

Je me réveille, le soleil me dérange. Je suis un peu comateuse. Hier, on a fêté mes 5 ans dans la guilde. Et quelle fête. Pour l'occasion, j'avais mis une jolie robe noire. Grey et Natsu c'était bien habillés. Grey a gardé ces vêtements et ils ne se sont pas cherchés de poux. Erza avait enlevé son armure. Makarov avait coupé la boisson à Kana pour que l'on en est. Tout le monde a fait des efforts. Même Happy! Qui n'a pas fait de remarque sur le faite que Loki soit là, et qu'il me fasse la cour.

Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est Grey qui en a fait, une! Il a dit quoi, déjà?... Raaah, j'ai trop de mal à m'en rappeler. Je lui demanderai tout à l'heure.

Lucy se leva et alla prendre sa douche, puis un petit déjeuné léger et enfin, elle se dirigea vers la guilde d'un pas joyeux. Elle y entra avec un sonore: Salut!. Mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Elle regarda dans tout les sens, et ne vit personne. Pourtant il était tard.

C'est bizarre, d'habitude il y a du monde...

Une main la toucha dans le dos. Elle frissonna. Et se retourna et vit:

**Lucy**: Grey!

**Grey**: Alors, tu entres?

**Lucy**: Ah, euh, oui, désolé.

**Grey**: Ne t'excuses pas, c'est assez rare qu'il n'y est personne.

Il lui sourit tendrement, elle rougit sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Merde, pourquoi je rougit et je regarde le sol, comme une idiote? Tiens, mon nœud! Je l'ai perdu hier, quand Loki m'a ramené en princesse. C'était trop drôle de le voir galéré pour ouvrir la porte. Quand il m'a demandé si c'était aussi dur, j'ai pas compris tout de suite, quel idiot!

Comme elle riait intérieurement, elle finit par pouffer. Grey lui sourit encore, un peu moins sûr cependant qu'elle soit en bonne santé.

Mirajane s'approcha et leur tendit, victorieuse, un bouquin, Lucy revint à la réalité, soudain intéressée par l'objet. Elle l'ouvrit et sourit, nostalgique.

Alors, c'est vrai, ils l'on finit. Il est super! Toutes nos photos, depuis que je suis là. Ah, tient! Il y une photo de moi et Natsu, le jour de mon arrivée. Notre première mission, et là! C'est quand Erza avait la varicelle! Et là, quand Grey et Natsu ont fait le concours de la rivalité, qui c'est transformé en galère! Haha! Tient quand Loki est revenue du monde des esprits. Une photo de tous mes esprits ensemble! Wahou, ils sont nombreux, et ils sont bien de Fairy Tail! Tient, Galuna! Elle était belle Erza comme ça...

Grey regardait par dessus son épaule, en se faisant les mêmes remarques intérieures, mais en moins polies. Ils souriaient tous les deux. Au bout d'un moment, il s'assit à ses côtés et passa un bras sur son épaule, penché sur l'album, qui contenait cinq années de souvenirs de famille.

Il vit une photo de Jubia, qui les avait quitté un an auparavant, décidant de ne plus faire partie d'une guilde. Puis les photos des couples qui s'étaient petit à petit formés. Ils éclatèrent de rire à la première, plutôt torride entre Levy et Gajil. Si celui ci tombait dessus le photographe ne vivrai plus très longtemps. Ensuite il y avait Mirajane, avec son beau Fried, qui étaient tout à fait normaux. Puis il y avait une photo de Evergreen et de Elfman, se bécotant au premier. Puis vint une photo qui fut le déclenchement d'une suite de problème.

Ah! J'y crois pas, une photo de moi et... Lui! Mon premier petit ami! Si Grey ne l'a pas vu, je tourne la page, et l'air de rien, je l'a brulerait après. Ouch, il me serre, il m'étouffe. Son poing est serré à quelques centimètres de mon visage, je le sens mal.

**Lucy**: Grey, pourquoi tu me serres autant? J'ai mal, tu sais?

**Grey**: …...

**Lucy**: Aller, Grey, lâche-moi, je vais rendre sa à Mira-chan!

Toujours aucune réaction, il me coupe la respiration! Je peux pas bouger, il faut qu'on m'aide!

Loki et Natsu arrivèrent en même temps, sans savoir se qui se passait. Ils riaient aux éclats parce qu'ils avaient lancé des bombes de peinture sur tout les habitants de Magnoria. Sa les faisait vraiment rire, mais quand Loki dit, insouciant:

**Loki**: Lucy, mon amour! Ma dulcinée! Vient voir ton amant de retour de la guerre!

Grey se leva d'un bond, laissant Lucy respirer avec reconnaissance, et alla mettre son poing dans la tête du lion, qui sous le choc, s'écrasa sur une table. D'habitude, dans ce genre de moment, quelqu'un criait ''Bagarre générale'' et tout ce passait dans le chaos. Hors, cette fois, tous dévisagèrent Grey avec un air abasourdi et incrédule. Il ne l'avait pas fait avec ''amitié'' mais pour le frapper, dans le but de le blesser. Lucy fut la première a réagir, se levant d'un bon.

**Lucy**: Loki! Ca va?

**Loki**: Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

**Lucy**: * **s**e retourne * Grey! Pourquoi?

**Grey**: * lui lance un regard noir * Ca ne te regarde pas, Lucy.

Elfman se leva, dans le but d'adoucir le mage de glace. Mais...

**Elfman**: Grey, un boit un coup ensemble?

**Grey**: Ta gueule, j'en ai rien a foutre d'être un homme!

Du coup, il retourna s'assoir et demanda à sa sœur

**Elfman**: Grande sœur? Que-ce qu'il lui prend? Je n'ai pourtant rien fait.

**Mirajane**: Ne t'inquiète pas, il va se calmer, et ensuite il viendra s'excuser.

Je ne comprends pas se qui lui a pris et pourtant j'ai l'impression que c'est de ma faute. Je dois être vraiment stupide...Le pire dans tout sa, c'est que Natsu n'a pas cherché la bagarre une seule seconde, il est resté là, à le regarder, la bouche ouverte. J'ai beau réfléchir, je ne vois pas depuis quand Grey est énervé comme sa, surtout sur ses amis.

Lucy soutint Loki et ils allèrent s'assoir, puis demandèrent une boisson. Et tout se passa normalement, la soirée se termina sur une note de bonne humeur, et quand la constellationiste se coucha, elle avait oublié pourquoi Grey n'avait pas été là de la soirée.

Une semaine passa avant que l'on revoit Grey. Il était venu, s'était excusé auprès de Elfman, puis demanda:

**Grey**: Où est Loki? Je voudrais m'excuser...

**Mirajane**: Il est avec Lu-chan, en mission!

**Grey**: Ah, d'accord... Seulement eux deux?

**Mirajane**: Bien sûr! Lucy est suffisamment forte maintenant!

**Grey**: * sourit piteusement * Oui, c'est vrai.

Il s'en alla, ne répondant pas aux provocations de Natsu.

Lucy rentra de mission blessée. Alors se fut la panique, et Grey, qui était à la guilde, se précipita vers elle. Mais Loki la portait déjà, telle une princesse, et Natsu allait prendre la relève. Alors il repartit s'assoir. Qu'y avait-il de mieux à faire? On lui donna la réponse.

**Mirajane**: Grey! Où es-tu?

**Grey**: * se lève * Qu'y a t-il Mira?

**Mirajane**: On a besoin de toi!

Il descendit d'un pas lent, contrôlant chaque pensées de manière à ne pas craquer. Il entra dans l'infirmerie, mais fut surpris de ne voir personne à part Lucy. Mirajane passa devant lui et recommença à nettoyer les plaies de la blonde.

**Mirajane**: Grey, qu'est ce que tu attends? Elle a le bras cassé, met de ta glace dessus!

Grey s'exécuta sans rien dire, mais un peu troublé. Se n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il entrevoyait sa poitrine généreuse, encore moins la première fois qu'il la voyait blessée. Mais son cœur battait tout de même la chamade et il se répétait sans cesse : * Tiens bon Lucy! Tiens bon! *.

**Grey**: Wendy vient bientôt?

**Mirajane**: * soupir * Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'est pas en danger.

**Grey**: Mouai...

**Mirajane**: Grey, ce n'est pas grave. C'est très superficielle.

**Grey**: Elle est inconsciente!

**Mirajane**: Elle n'a plus de magie, dès qu'elle aura récupéré elle se réveillera! Pourquoi es-tu si inquiet pour elle?

**Grey**: C'est une amie, une coéquipière, un membre de la famille!

**Mirajane**: * sourit * Oui, oui, Grey, juste tout ça.

**Grey**: Oui! Qu'est ce que tu insinues?

**Wendy**: Bonne question!

**Grey**: Wendy! On a besoin de toi!

**Wendy**: Grey...* soupir * Tu es un idiot! Je ne suis pas là pour te dire bonjour...

**Mirajane**: On va te laisser avec elle.

**Wendy**: Merci, je vous préviens quand elle se réveille!

Ils sortirent de l'infirmerie, et Natsu, pas le moins du monde énervé sauta sur Grey:

**Natsu**: Elle va bien? Hein? Elle va s'en sortir? Elle est pas en danger? Où est se satané Loki?

**Mirajane**: Natsu, détends toi, elle n'est pas en danger. Vous tenez tous beaucoup à elle, alors ayez confiance.

Une journée passa sans que Wendy ne sorte de l'infirmerie. Elle fut relayer par Erza, pendant qu'elle dormit sur un lit plus loin, puis elle repris sa veille. Erza dormait, et quand elle se réveilla, elle posa les yeux sur ceux, chocolats, de la mage céleste.

**Erza**: Lucy! Tu te sens bien?

**Lucy**: Oui, oui, ça va, Erza.

**Erza**: * sourit * Tu nous a fichu la trouille.

**Lucy**: Il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter, je n'avais rien de grave...

**Wendy**: Un bras et une côte cassée, c'est assez grave, tout de même.

**Lucy**: Wendy! Je ne savais pas que tu étais là, merci.

**Erza**: Que s'est-il passé?

**Lucy**: * rit * Rien de très spécial. J'ai fait confiance à Loki.

**Grey**: Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?

**Lucy**: Grey! Que fais tu ici? * se cache avec la couverture *

**Grey**: Je suis venu prendre de tes nouvelles, et comme vous parliez, je suis resté.

**Erza**: On t'avait dit qu'on viendrait s'il y avait du nouveau!

**Wendy**: Ne vous énervez pas, c'est mauvais! Explique nous, Lucy-san.

**Lucy**: Oui. Et bien...Se qu'il c'est passé, c'est qu'on a failli rater le train, du coup, il m'a pris par la taille pour sauter, mais on c'est mal réceptionné, et puis...voilà.

**Erza**: Mais tu était couverte de coupure...

**Lucy**: * rougit * Ah, oui...Je suis tombé dans un buisson d'épines... Je vous assure que c'est la vérité!

**Erza**: * soupir * Regarde où tu mets les pieds, idiote.

**Lucy**: Oui, promis.

Quand je pense que c'est la stricte vérité, j'ai trop honte! Et puis, j'ai conscience de se qu'il s'est passer alors que j'étais ''inconsciente''. Je sais que Grey et Mira était là, qu'ils attendaient Wendy... Je leur cause toujours du souci pour des trucs idiots... Loki, si je t'attrape, je t'étripe! C'est toi qui m'a poussé dans ce satané buisson, et qui nous a retardé pour le train.

**Lucy**: Ne vous tracassez pas, je vais très bien. J'ai juste besoin de me reposer. Je vais rentrer chez moi.

**Grey**: Je te raccompagne, au cas où il y aurai un buisson malveillant...

**Erza**: * étouffe un rire * Oui, il vaut mieux être prudent.

Ils descendirent et Natsu se précipita sur la jeune mage, voyant qu'elle riait, il se calma et proposa de la raccompagner lui aussi, se qui provoqua une bagarre, qui tourna en baston générale à la guilde, qu'Erza ne prit même pas la peine d'arrêter, sachant que se serait perdu d'avance. Elle accompagna donc Lucy à son domicile, la laissa et rentra à la guilde. Les garçons s'étaient calmés, mais il était trop tard pour eux. Mirajane, qui passa par là leur dit:

**Mirajane**: C'est quand même dommage, vous ne l'avez pas du tout raccompagné.

**Grey**: On a remarqué, Mira...

**Natsu**: Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi, cette fois, on est pas idiot...

**Mirajane**: Alors dites moi pourquoi vous vous battez toujours pour elle?

**Grey/Natsu**: Ce n'est pas vrai!

**Mirajane**: J'espère que vous comprenez qu'elle n'est pas un trophée à exhiber, il n'y a pas de vainqueur en amour.

Ils rougirent violemment tous les deux et se tournèrent le dos, tout en synchronisation.

La barmaid rit, consciente d'avoir touché un point sensible. Elle repartit pour servir ses clients, contente de son effet. Natsu finit par se tourner vers son rival et déclara:

**Natsu**: Je ne suis pas amoureux de Lucy! C'est mon amie, ma sœur! Rien de plus.

**Grey**: Ta gueule, l'allumette, je le sais. C'est pareil pour moi.

Ils se levèrent simultanément, et partirent chacun de leur côté. Grey rentra chez lui, allant se reposer. Il arriva à la guilde le lendemain.

**Grey**: Salut, Mira! T'as des nouvelles de Lucy?

**Mirajane**: Salut, Grey. Mmh, non pas encore.

**Grey**: D'accord, merci.

**Mirajane**: De rien. Tu vas faire quoi?

**Grey**: Partir en mission.

Il se dirigea vers le panneau, l'étudia quelques minutes et prit une mission. Il remplit le formulaire, et partit.

Natsu arriva à la guilde, près à se battre contre son rival, mais il comprit vite qu'il n'était pas là.

**Mirajane**: Si tu cherches Grey, il est partit en mission il y a une heure.

**Natsu**: Merci, Mira.

**Mirajane**: Tu sais comment va Lucy?

**Natsu**: Luce? Ouai, elle va bien, mais elle est un peu fatiguée, alors elle viendra pas aujourd'hui. Je suis venu parce qu'elle voulait que je dise à Grey, Erza et Levy de passer.

**Erza**: J'irai la voir.

**Natsu/Mirajane**: Salut!

Elle hocha la tête et partit en direction du bureau du maitre.

Ils se retrouvèrent chez Lucy en début d'après-midi. Elle déplora l'absence de Grey, mais ils rirent quand même beaucoup. Elle leur dit qu'elle voulait repartir en mission seule. Personne ne s'y opposa ouvertement, malgré le fait que personne n'approuva.

Ils rirent encore un moment, et quand ils se décidèrent à partir il faisait nuit noir.

Grey était dans un sacré pétrin, et à vrai dire, il ne savait pas comment s'en sortir. Il pensa alors à celle qu'il aimait, qui hantait ses nuits. Il sourit, s'écroulant au sol.

**Grey**: Lucy, en réalité tu es une femme forte, plus forte que moi. Regardes moi! Je suis lamentable, incapable de remplir une mission correctement. Je suis la honte de Fairy Tail. Mais...j'aurai dû te dire ce que je ressens, au lieu de le dire au ciel, alors que je suis à la fin. Je t'aime, Lucy.

Il sombra dans l'inconscience, gisant dans son sang.

Il se réveilla dans un lit, dans une pièce sombre.

**Grey**: Si j'avais su que sa ressemblais à ça, je serait pas mort.

Il voulu se lever mais une douleur lancinante l'en empêcha. Il grimaça et se rallongea. Il s'endormit au bout de quelques minutes. Des voix le réveillèrent un peu plus tard.

….: Non, laissez-le!

….: On comprend, mais je veux vérifier qu'il va bien...

….: Vous êtes trop bruyant!

….: J'y vais seule, je ne fais pas de bruit, et je reste moins de cinq minutes.

….: Mmh, je surveille!

Il tendit l'oreille. Ces voix, il les connaissait. Il essayait de se souvenir, mais il avait mal à la tête. Puis une lumière vive entra dans la pièce où il se trouvait, l'aveuglant quelques secondes. Et quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit...

Lucy dormait paisiblement. Elle se leva, prit sa douche, puis partit pour la guilde. Elle y retrouva ses amis qui mangeaient. Elle prit son petit déjeuné avec eux. Mirajane vint vers la table, elle leur dit:

**Mirajane**: Dites, vous avez eu des nouvelles de Grey?

**Lucy**: Ma foi, non, pourquoi?

**Mirajane**: C'est inquiétant, il aurait dû rentrer hier après-midi...

**Natsu**: Il est capable de se débrouiller, c'est un membre de Fairy Tail.

**Lucy**: Il avait pris quelle mission?

**Mirajane**: Il devait arrêter une guilde noir mineure...

**Lucy**: Quoi? Seul?

**Mirajane**: Oui, c'était pas très dur...

**Natsu**: Lucy, tu fais quoi?

**Lucy**: J'y vais! Quelle question!

**Erza**: Très bien, je te suis.

**Natsu**: Pas le choix, il a pas intérêt à avoir un cheveux en bataille!

Lucy partit à la recherche de Wendy. Mais ne la trouvant pas, elle partit à la gare, où elle trouva ses compagnons. Ils arrivèrent peu de temps après la où devait se trouver leur ami. Elle n'hésita pas à combattre la guilde, toujours présente. Elle réussit à savoir où se trouvait son ami et y alla sans perdre de temps. Elle le trouva inerte, sur le sol. Elle se jeta à ses côtés et vit que son état était moins grave que se qu'il laissait penser. Elle le soigna brièvement avant de l'emmener dans la guilde qu'ils venaient de vaincre.

Ils y restèrent deux jours avec un médecin avant que le blesser ne se réveille. Lucy négociait tout ce qu'elle pouvait avec le médecin, et elle finit par avoir l'autorisation de voir le brun. Elle entra, l'aveuglant. Elle s'assit près de lui et lui prit la main, n'ayant pas remarqué qu'il était réveillé. Elle parla donc seule, à voix haute.

**Lucy**: Je ne te comprend pas, Grey Fullbuster. Tu es un membre de Fairy Tail, un mage de rang S comme nous tous, et pourtant tu baisses les bras? Tu n'avais plus beaucoup de magie, mais quand même... On fait des erreurs ces temps ci. Je sais pas, je pense qu'il faut que l'on reparte en équipe... Rah! Tu m'énerves! Pourquoi tu es parti seul? C'était dangereux, tu aurai du demander à l'un d'entre nous, juste au cas ou... Et maintenant on est là, dans ce trou, à attendre que tu veuilles bien ouvrir les yeux, pour pouvoir te ramener à la maison... Grey, je ne partirai plus sans toi, et je ne te laisserai pas te débarrasser de moi.

**Grey**: Gomen nasai Lucy...

**Lucy**: Grey! Tu as ouvert les yeux! De...depuis quand tu m'écoutes?

**Grey**: * sourit * Depuis le début...je voulais t'entendre encore un peu...

**Lucy**: Tu sais que t'es pas mort, et qu'il y a aucune chance pour que sa arrive maintenant?

**Grey**: Je pensais vraiment vous perdre...

Il lui serra la main, se cramponnant à ses sentiments qui le maltraitaient.

**Lucy**: Tu as encore mal?

**Grey**: Non... Pas vraiment...

**Lucy**: On reste encore, tu ne peux pas bouger. Ne t'en fais pas je reviens.

Elle sortit, le sourire aux lèvres alors que le mage de glace versait des larmes, le trop plein de sentiments l'y obligeant. Elle prévins ses amis, mais le médecin s'interposa.

….: Alors Grey? Enfin ouvert les yeux? T'allais pas mourir, malgré que tu l'es pas mal répété en deux jours.

Il tourna la tête et vit:

**Grey**: Jubia! Mais, que...?

**Jubia**: Je suis médecin, maintenant, comme quand j'ai quitté la guilde. J'aide les gens des petits villages alentours. Lucy s'en ait rappelé, alors elle m'a appelé. Et me voilà! Évite de bouger, tes plaies sont très moches et je ne tiens pas à se qu'elles se rouvrent immédiatement.

**Grey**: Ok, merci, Jubia.

**Jubia**: Ne me remercie pas, remercie ceux qui t'ont surement sauvé.

Elle sortit de la pièce, laissant place à Erza, Natsu et Happy qui lui parlèrent, voulant connaître les détails de l'incident. Pendant ce temps, Jubia expliquait à Lucy.

**Jubia**: Le plus important c'est vérifier les pansements, d'accord?

**Lucy**: Oui, environ tout les combien?

**Jubia**: Deux fois par jour. Regarde surtout celui de sa jambe, vu l'état...

**Lucy**: D'accord, ne t'inquiète pas.

**Jubia**: Fais baisser sa fièvre, si besoin...

**Lucy**: * rougit * J'y penserai.

Jubia lui sourit, pris son sac et s'en alla, sans regarder en arrière, lui faisant le signe de ralliement de Fairy Tail. Lucy soupira.

Et me voilà à jouer les infirmière! En même temps je lui suis redevable, vu qu'il m'a soigné avant l'arrivée de Wendy. Cette Jubia n'a aucun cœur! Me reparler de sa, alors que je dois passer encore des heures avec lui... Pourquoi a-t-il eu besoin de prononcer mon nom pendant deux jours, avec des bouts de phrases trop cohérentes? N'y pensons plus, je deviens médecin par intérim.

Elle entra de nouveau dans la pièce et écouta.

**Grey**: Il n'y avait pas qu'une guilde, c'est ce qui a provoqué...ça. Ils étaient trop nombreux, avec des magies de bases pourtant simples, mais je savais pas où donner de la tête et du coup j'ai utilisé trop de magie pour rien, et j'ai fini par m'écrouler. Je pensais qu'ils allaient me tuer, mais non, et vous êtes arrivés. Merci de vous être inquiété... Désolé.

Erza hocha la tête. On lui avait raconté la même chose. C'était un piège du client. Lucy les sortirent de leur pensées, les joues colorées.

**Lucy**: Désolée, mais... Est-ce que vous pouvez sortir... Je dois... Enfin, vous comprenez?

**Natsu**: Oui, t'inquiète. Si t'as besoin, je suis à coté, d'accord?

**Lucy**: Oui, merci Natsu.

Elle rougit encore plus quand la porte fut fermée. Hésitante, elle finit par s'approcher. Grey lui sourit:

**Grey**: Tu sais, Lu-chan les bleus ne s'attrapent pas!

**Lucy**: Non, Grey...Je dois...refaire tes pansements... Et... T'as pas du tous les sentir...

**Grey**: * rougit * Ah...Je comprends mieux. Ne t'inquiète pas, je dirais rien.

**Lucy**: Oui, de toute façon... Sinon c'est Natsu ou Erza, alors...

**Grey**: Ouai, t'as pitié!

**Lucy**: * éclate de rire * Oui, un peu.

Elle allait tiré le drap qui le couvrait, mais il lui tint la main.

**Grey**: Je pense qu'il faut que tu appelles Natsu, juste une minute...

**Lucy**: Oui, je sais, mais... On a pas vraiment le choix, Grey...

**Grey**: Oh, jusque là...je pensais que...

**Lucy**: Non, c'est que sinon, on peut pas faire les autres bandages...

Grey rougit et se laissa faire en fermant les yeux. Gêné n'était pas le mot. Il était mal à l'aise et humilié.

Lucy était à genoux, rouge, avec une bande, qu'elle passait autour de la cuisse du jeune homme en essayant de faire abstraction de son entre jambe, qu'il aurait bien voulu couvrir.

Ensuite elle se déplaça, tirant le drap et entreprit de recommencer avec le ventre du jeune homme. Puis elle lui pansa le bras. Elle était toujours mal à l'aise mais ne dit rien. Quand elle eut finit, elle vérifia la température du mage et lui dit que c'était terminé. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, elle s'en inquiéta. Elle se pencha sur lui, son visage juste au dessus du sien.

Grey n'y avait pas penser, il voulut donc se lever mais se heurta à la blonde et vit son regard courroucé.

**Lucy**: Tu pensais te lever? Faut pas rêver, je vais rester ici nuits et jours, et je te garderai à l'œil!

**Grey**: Tu finira bien par t'endormir, et à se moment là, je me sauverai.

**Lucy**: * sourit * Il y aura Erza et Natsu à passer, ils dorment dans la pièce d'à côté. Tu t'en sens capable?

**Grey**: Pourquoi je peux pas me lever?

**Lucy**: Tu es blessé! Je tiens pas à passer ma vie ici à cause de toi!

**Grey**: Ce serait pourtant sympa... On va donc rester quelques jours ensemble, dans la même pièce?

Lucy tourna la tête et s'installa dans un fauteuil. Grey se mordit la lèvre. Pourquoi avait-il été si audacieux, d'un coup? Il repensa aux paroles de Mirajane, c'est vrai, elle n'était pas un trophée à exhiber, mais une femme sublime à aimer. Il se décida donc à parler avec sa geôlière qui faisait aussi office d'infirmière.

**Grey**: Dis Lucy, je peux te poser des questions, sur toi?

**Lucy**: Oui, que veux-tu savoir?

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, de leurs enfances, de leurs souffrances, et enfin, elle dit:

**Lucy**: C'est pas que je veuille te blesser, Grey, mais je dois sortir une dizaine de minutes, je reviens.

Natsu vint le surveiller. Une bonne grosse dizaine de minutes passèrent et elle revint, les cheveux mouillés, de quoi refaire des pansements et de quoi le nourrir. Il sourit. Elle limitait les déplacements au maximum, comme toujours.

Elle donna à Natsu la permission de s'en aller.

**Natsu**: Tu sais où me trouver en cas de besoin.

**Lucy**: Merci, Natsu, mais sa va aller... Non attends! Aide moi à l'assoir un peu, pour qu'il puisse manger.

Il l'aida sans broncher et Erza vint le chercher pour manger.

Lucy aida Grey à manger, puis sortit manger à son tour, le laissant dans la même position, à réfléchir. Elle revint peu de temps après avec Natsu. Ils le rallongèrent, puis le mage de feu s'en alla, les laissant de nouveau seuls. Grey était intrigué de leur comportement plus qu'étrange.

**Grey**: Lucy, qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

**Lucy**: De quoi?

**Grey**: Je vois bien que vous vous comportez bizarrement quand je suis là...

**Lucy**: Si tu ne te souviens pas, c'est mieux, crois-moi.

**Grey**: J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?

**Lucy**: Bien sur que non, t'as vu ton état?

**Grey**: Donc, j'ai dit quelque chose de mal.

**Lucy**: Non, pas vraiment...

Lucy reprenait des couleurs, trop rouges à son goût.

Pourquoi est-ce que je rougit? Il a rien dit de mal, il divaguait, il avait de la fièvre... Je dois pas me sentir mal à l'aise. Aller, réponds idiote! Il est en train de se morfondre...

**Lucy**: Grey, ne tire pas ce tronche, t'as rien fais. Tu divaguais, tu avais de la fièvre. Natsu est juste un peu... bouleversé... il va s'en remettre.

**Grey**: Et j'ai dit quoi?

**Lucy**: Tu disais que tu voulais pas mourir, que tu voulais d'abord me dire que... tu m'aimais...

**Grey**: Merde... Je... C'est une blague, hein?

**Lucy**: * rougit * Non, pas vraiment...

**Grey**: J'avais de la fièvre, je divaguais...

**Lucy**: Je sais Grey, je sais. Calme toi, c'est mauvais pour toi.

**Grey**: Ouai, merci...

Grey tourna la tête, gêné. Il en avait dit des choses... Il aurait peut être mieux valu qu'on l'achève... Mais il savait que Lucy n'en ferait pas cas, et qu'elle n'y porterai aucune attention. Elle s'était penché sur lui, puisqu'il ne répondait pas.

Elle le regardait, il avait les yeux ouverts, regardant le vide, l'air songeur. Elle lui reparla, sans pour autant avoir de réponse. Elle lui prit la main, qu'il serra par instinct. Elle s'inquiéta et posa sa joue contre le front du brun, qui par se geste repris conscience, rougit fortement. La blonde le regarda encore un peu avant de soupirer.

**Lucy**: Je vais devoir recommencer, Grey, je suis désolé. Au moins ta jambe...

**Grey**: Ouai, t'inquiète... C'est gentil de t'occuper de moi, surtout dans cette situation.

**Lucy**: Je le fais de bon cœur, ne t'en fais pas.

Lucy reprit ses gestes de l'après-midi. Elle refit le bandage de la jambe du mage sans rien dire. Ensuite elle reprit sa place, dans le fauteuil, avant de s'assoupir. Grey l'appela, et la vit se réveiller. Il s'en voulut, à la voir lutter pour l'écouter.

**Grey**: Désolé, Lucy, je voulais juste que tu ouvres les volets pour que je puisse voir quelle heure il est...

**Lucy**: Oui, bien sûr. C'est normal. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, appelle moi.

**Grey**: Oui, encore une chose.

**Lucy**: * ouvre les volets * Oui?

**Grey**: Ne me laisse pas seul.

**Lucy**: Je reste ici, Grey. Ne t'inquiète pas.

**Grey**: Non, viens, approche toi.

**Lucy**: Grey, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

**Grey**: Approche, Lucy.

Lucy s'approcha. Il lui tendit la main, qu'elle saisit sans trop savoir pourquoi.

**Grey**: Je... Ce que j'ai dit, quand j'étais... Quand j'avais de la fièvre...

**Lucy**: Oh! Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est... juste des paroles comme ça...

**Grey**: Non, Lucy, c'est la vérité. Mais... Je ne veux rien, je sais que tu n'éprouves rien.

**Lucy**: Non, je... euh... Qu'est ce que tu voulais me demander.

**Grey**: Oui, et bien... J'ai froid, et il y a de la place... Je veux pas que tu dormes dans ce fauteuil. Dors avec moi.

**Lucy**: Je ne peux pas, si je bouge, je vais aggraver tes blessures.

**Grey**: Ne me blesse pas avec cette phrase.

**Lucy**: Je préfère blesser ton égo que ton corps.

Il lui tourna la tête, ne pouvant faire plus. Elle lui sourit tristement.

Je suis une briseuse de cœur, de bien des manières. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il se passe quoi que se soit avant qu'il soit en état de marcher. Natsu lui en veut tellement... Pourtant il n'a rien fait. Avec les femmes, ils ne savent vraiment pas s'y prendre. L'un joue les héros à tout bout de champs, et l'autre tape dans le déni. Et quand ils comprennent qu'ils ont les même sentiments, c'est une guerre froide qui commence, dont personne ne veut bien sûr se mêler. Et je me retrouve prise entre les deux feux. Kami-sama! Loki avait raison! J'aurai du l'écouter pour une fois.

**Lucy**: Aller, Grey, endors-toi.

**Grey**: Mouai, bonne nuit.

**Lucy**: Merci, toi aussi.

Elle retourna dans le fauteuil et s'endormit aussitôt. Le brun attendit encore un peu, et n'entendant plus aucun bruit, il essaya de se lever, il réussit à franchir la porte, non sans difficultés, et se retrouva face à Natsu.

**Natsu**: J'espère que tu sais se que tu fais!

**Grey**: Oui, laisse moi passer, s'il te plait.

**Natsu**: Je vais t'expliquer. Tu t'en va, faible et blessé, alors qu'elle te soigne. Elle s'inquiète pour toi, pourtant tu t'en fou! Elle fais tout pour que tu aille mieux, tu fais tout pour t'achever. Et tu comptes partir en exhibitionniste en plus! Est-ce que tu sais seulement se que ça lui coute de faire ça?

Grey vit que Natsu lui montrait sa jambe.

**Natsu**: Jubia lui a demandé de l'aide, et elle l'a fait, sans rien dire. Alors que tu es nu comme un vers. Elle nous dit que tout va bien, alors qu'elle pleure dès qu'on a le dos tourné. Tu comptes l'humilier longtemps encore?

**Grey**: Natsu, je dois y aller, s'il te plait...

**Natsu**: Tu lui as menti il y a moins de 5 minutes, tu me dégoutes.

**Grey**: Je vais...

Et il s'écroula contre le Dragon Slayer. L'autre le soutint comme il put.

**Natsu**: Grey, réfléchis, s'il te plait.

**Grey**: J'ai pas besoin de réfléchir!

**Natsu**: Grey!

**Grey**: Natsu, aide moi!

**Natsu**: Non!

**Grey**: Putain, y a pas à dire, tu crains!

**Natsu**: C'est toi, Grey, qui crains!

**Grey**: Je sais pas se que tu penses, mais tu te trompes!

**Erza**: Dans tout les cas, vous êtes mort tout les deux si je me lève!

**Grey**: Erza, toi tu m'aidera!

**Erza**: Non, tu t'en ira pas.

**Grey**: Mais je ne veux pas m'en aller!

**Natsu**: Mais qu'est ce que tu fou debout, alors?

**Grey**: Je veux juste aller... Tu vois...

**Natsu**: Oh!... Mais pourquoi tu l'as pas dit avant?

**Grey**: Je pensais que tu comprendrais...

**Erza**: Tu veux quoi, Grey?

**Grey**: Aller... aux toilettes...

**Erza**: D'accord... et pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à Lucy?

**Grey**: Elle tombait de fatigue, et puis...je trouve déjà gênant qu'elle ait à s'occuper de moi, pas besoin que j'en rajoute!

**Natsu**: C'est bon, viens.

**Grey**: Merci.

Ils partirent vers l'endroit convoité, en chemin, ils parlèrent un peu.

**Grey**: Pourquoi tu m'as dit que je lui mentait?

**Natsu**: Je t'ai entendu, quand tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais... C'est pour ça.

**Grey**: Ouai, mais je sais que c'est pas réciproque, alors... je m'en fou.

**Natsu**: Tu comptes abandonner? T'es un membre de Fairy Tail, et les membres de Fairy Tail n'abandonne jamais!

**Grey**: J'abandonne pas, je vais pas forcer ses sentiments!

**Natsu**: Et quand tu lui as demandé de dormir avec elle?

**Grey**: Je savais qu'elle dirai non, mais je voulais essayer.

**Natsu**: Grey, tu es masochiste!

**Grey**: Au fait, pourquoi tu m'as dit qu'elle pleurait? Pourquoi tu m'as dit tout ça?

**Natsu**: Pour que tu vois le mal que tu lui fait déjà, pour pas que t'en rajoute.

**Grey**: Je passe pour un fumier, hein?

**Natsu**: Tu l'as dit!

Ils rirent et Natsu le laissa deux minutes. Il revint le chercher pour le ramener.

**Grey**: Dis, mec, tu peux me rendre un service?

**Natsu**: Ouai, dis toujours.

**Grey**: Installe-la dans mon lit. Je veux pas qu'elle dorme comme ça.

**Natsu**: Si tu veux, j'installe un autre lit dans ta chambre improvisée.

**Grey**: Merci.

Le mage de feu emmena son ami dans sa chambre avant d'y amener un lit. Grey fut surpris qu'il ne fasse aucun bruit. Puis il souleva la blonde et l'installa dans le lit. Elle ouvrit un œil, et vit son ami. Il lui sourit et dit:

**Natsu**: Dors, belle blonde. Tu veux pas t'écrouler demain?

**Lucy**: Merci, Natsu.

Il retourna se coucher.

Le jour se leva, le soleil caressant le visage de la belle endormi. Grey la regardait depuis un moment, il n'arrivait plus à dormir. Elle ouvrit un œil, puis se décida à se lever. Elle vit Grey qui l'a regardait.

**Lucy**: Tu dors pas toi?

**Grey**: J'ai déjà trop dormit, je tiens plus en place.

**Lucy**: T'es incroyable! Je suis épuisée, moi!

**Grey**: J'ai vu, tu dors comme un loir.

Elle lui sourit, puis se partit à la recherche de nourriture. Elle trouvait tout de même pratique d'être dans une guilde, car il y avait tout se qu'elle voulait, il n'y avait qu'a chercher. Natsu était venu voir Grey. Il l'aida à s'assoir, puis ils discutèrent. Quand la blonde arriva les bras chargés de toute sorte de chose, Natsu la laissa. Grey mangea, et voyant le regard que Lucy lançait à son assiette il lui en proposa. Elle déclina l'offre.

**Grey**: Tu sais, tu peux manger avec moi.

**Lucy**: Mais si tu as besoin d'aide...

**Grey**: Je peux lever le bras, tout va bien.

**Lucy**: D'accord, je reviens.

Elle arriva avec son petit déjeuner, se qui fit rire Grey. Ils mangèrent en discutant. Puis vint l'heure tant redouté des deux jeunes personnes.

**Lucy**: Je vais dire à Natsu qu'il faut te rallonger.

**Grey**: Non, c'est bon, je peux le faire.

Et il le fit, sous le regard meurtrier de la blonde.

**Grey**: Je me suis levé pendant que tu dormais!

Le fumier! Il attend que je dorme pour se tirer. Je vais l'étriper!

**Lucy**: Si tu trouves ça drôle, pas moi!

**Grey**: Non, mais ta tête valait la peine que je le dise!

Lucy vira au rouge, elle était furieuse. Elle attrapa donc la couverture et entama son travail avec véhémence. Natsu la regardait faire avec un sourire amusé. Grey le vit et lui fit un clin d'œil. Il avait trouvé la parade! La mettre en colère pour ensuite la laisser faire son travail. Elle n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention, jurant intérieurement.

Les jours passèrent et Grey put se remettre debout et marcher. Ils rentrèrent donc à la guilde. Ils y passèrent une soirée mémorable, très arrosée.

**Grey**: Je lève mon verre à mon infirmière!

Ils éclatèrent de rire, sauf la concernée qui rougit, en y repensant. Mirajane, qui passait leur demanda:

**Mirajane**: C'était qui?

**Natsu**: Notre magnifique blonde!

**Grey**: Et notre belle Jubia!

**Erza**: Et moi, je pue?

Ils rirent encore beaucoup, et tout le monde rentra chez soi, ou presque. Grey suivit Lucy, ne voulant pas qu'elle rentre seule. Arriver devant chez elle, il s'écroula.

Elle avait refermé sa porte quand elle entendit un bruit étrange. Elle l'a rouvrit, prudente, et vit Grey qui gisait au sol. Elle le rentra, le déshabilla, et regarda que ses blessures n'y était pour rien. Elle était en T-shirt et en culotte, si bien que notre homme, même un peu soul, ne put résister à la tentation.

**Grey**: Tu es sublimes, Lucy!

**Lucy**: Tais-toi! Pourquoi t'étais devant chez moi?

**Grey**: Je voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose!

**Lucy**: Je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller, Grey!

Il acquiesça, et la prit par la taille.

**Grey**: Je suis pratiquement nu, et toi aussi, dans une chambre, avec un grand lit.

**Lucy**: Mais tu va te rhabiller et rentrer chez toi.

**Grey**: Non, Lu-chan, pas se soir. Se soir, je m'occupe de toi, comme tu l'as fait pour moi!

**Lucy**: Non, Grey.

Elle rougissait à vu d'œil. Il la serrait contre lui, son souffle court et chaud la faisant frissonner.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou, avant de s'attaquer à ses lèvres pulpeuses. Il l'aimait, et ses baisers passionnés en étaient la preuve. Il lui caressait les lèvres de sa langue, espérant qu'elle l'autorise à pénétrer dans sa bouche. Mais elle ne céda pas. Alors, il décida qu'un coup sur la cuisse pourrait l'aider. Il lui mit une petite claque. Elle voulut s'exclamer mais tout les sons qu'elle produisit furent étouffés par la langue du brun. Elle finit par prendre part au baiser.

(_C'est à se moment que l'auteur signale que les jeunes yeux ne doivent pas lire_)

Il passa la main sous son T-shirt, caressant sa poitrine à travers son soutien-gorge. Elle voulut le repousser, mais il en profita pour lui enlever se qui la couvrait. Ils étaient désormais tout les deux en sous-vêtements, et elle essayait de se cacher tant bien que mal. Il l'embrassa de nouveau et elle finit par se laisser aller. Elle rougit quand il caressa son corps, s'attardant sur ses hanches. Il lui prouvait son amour en étant le plus tendre possible, le plus gentil qui soit. Il l'embrassait avec passion, tout en douceur. Il lui demanda enfin:

**Grey**: Je sais que je suis un peu...soul, mais dis moi, avec lui, tu l'a déjà fait?

**Lucy**: Grey, je, euh... On ne peux pas, je... pardon.

**Grey**: Lucy, réponds-moi, je t'en supplie.

Elle tourna la tête, le joues en feu. Elle se tourna complètement, ramassa ses affaires, et sentit un bras encerclé sa taille, des lèvres douces et chaudes se poser dans son cou, une respiration lente contre son oreille.

**Lucy**: Grey, on ne va rien faire, je... On a bu plus que de raison tout les deux, et je ne veux pas faire d'erreur à cause de ça.

**Grey**: Alors je dormirai avec toi, en tout bien, tout honneur!

Elle le regarda, il lui sourit, et l'embrassa, se qui eu raison de toute la sienne. Elle se colla contre lui, approfondissant leur étreintes, ses mains se perdant dans les cheveux du brun. Il lui enleva se qui cachait ses seins. Elle rougit et eu un remord, trop court pour l'arrêter. Il lui embrassa ses bouts de chair brunes, l'allongeant doucement dans son lit. Il lui malaxa avec douceur sa poitrine, alors qu'elle soupirait d'aise. Il la fixa avec intensité et elle dit dit:

**Lucy**: Non.

**Grey**: Hein?

**Lucy**: Tout à l'heure, tu m'as posé une question. Non.

Il lui sourit, l'embrassa, continuant de lui prodigué des caresses.

Elle commença à explorer son corps, doux et musclé. Elle passait ses mains sur son dos, en traçant chaque contour. Il était tendu, mais voulait prendre tout son temps. Il l'a laissa faire. Elle inversa leur position, de façon à recommencer son opération avec son ventre. Elle l'avait déjà vu des dizaines de fois torse nu, mais en le touchant ainsi,elle le trouva encore plus merveilleux. Elle se décala de manière à enlever leur vêtements, se qui surpris le mage de glace. Elle commença alors à découvrir le sexe tendu de son partenaire. Elle alla l'embrasser un peu, les joues colorées, alors qu'il l'a détaillait.

**Grey**: Tu es une déesse, Lucy. Tu es trop parfaite, je dois rêver.

Elle lui sourit, rougissant à se compliment. Elle lui embrassa le cou, puis descendit, léchant se corps si appétissant. Elle arriva à se qu'elle convoitait et commença à en lécher l'extrémité. Puis elle le prit en bouche. Mais Grey l'arrêta très vite. Il ne voulait pas que ce moment soit une humiliation de plus pour la jeune femme. (_Vous avez remarqué? C'est un gentleman!_)

Il retourna son amante, et s'attaqua à sa poitrine, souriant quand elle soupira d'aise. Il introduisit alors un doigt dans son intimité, toujours préservé. Elle se crispa un peu, puis se détendit quand il l'embrassa. Il lui lança un regard qui signifiait: ''Tu me fais confiance?'' Elle hocha la tête. Il l'embrassa alors plus passionnément, commençant avec son doigt un léger va et vient. Il embrassa sa poitrine avant de descendre et de lécher son intimité. Elle essaya malgré tout de retenir ses gémissement, alors que ses sens étaient malmenés;

Elle haletait, rouge et gémissante. Grey lui sourit, et l'embrassa langoureusement, puis lui mordillant l'oreille. Lucy se sentait mouillée et collante, mais elle se sentit aussi mal à l'aise en sentant l'érection de son amant. Grey lui murmura je t'aime à l'oreille et elle se sentit pousser de ailes.

Il se présenta à elle, leurs sexes se touchant. Lucy eut envie, soudainement, de le serrer dans ses bras. Elle essaya d'oublier l'angoisse qui s'était emparée d'elle. Il l'embrassa, se doutant qu'elle avait peur. Il lui montra avec sa main l'insigne qu'il avait sur le torse. Il le toucha et sourit, elle faisait partit de Fairy Tail. Il allait se lever et la laisser, comprenant qu'elle n'était pas prête et qu'ils avaient fait une erreur mais Lucy l'emprisonna dans ses bras et le fit la pénétrer. Il y alla tout en douceur, voyant qu'elle souffrait un peu. Il ne bougeait plus, attendant qu'elle décrispe son visage, mais elle ne fit rien. Il ne savait plus quoi faire quand elle commença à bouger, lui indiquant qu'elle l'attendait. Leurs corps ne faisaient plus qu'un, leur souffle s'emmêlaient, leur bouches se frôlant. Ils faisaient l'amour de la plus douce des manières.

Puis Lucy décida qu'elle devait ne pas mourir de chaud, elle inversa donc de nouveau leur position, continuant leurs ébats. Grey l'admirait, sa magnifique femme, qu'il aimait plus que tout. Elle était un peu rouge, un sourire taquin collé aux lèvres. Elle l'embrassa avec amour. Grey avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir mais il ne pouvait pas la décevoir. Elle lui dit quand même.

**Lucy**: Je ne craquerais pas, moi.

Il lui sourit, et elle retourna s'allonger l'entrainant avec elle. De nouveau sur elle, il se décida à accélérer et se libéra en elle.

(_C'est à ce moment que l'auteur signale que les jeunes yeux peuvent lire_.)

Il s'allongea à côté d'elle, reprenant son souffle. Elle lui sourit et se blottit dans ses bras. Il lui embrassa les cheveux.

**Grey**: Lucy, je t'aime.

**Lucy**: Moi aussi, Grey.

Elle l'embrassa passionnément, l'étreignant avec amour. Elle était comblée.

Je l'aime, sinon je ne l'aurai jamais fait. Je suis si bien, là, dans ses bras. Je me sens entière, comme jamais auparavant. Je m'étais promis d'attendre, et je ne regrette pas.

Ils s'endormirent tranquilles.

Lucy se réveilla en milieu de matinée, seule. Elle douta, tout à coup. Peut être avait elle rêvée. Elle bougea un peu, elle était nue. Elle était pourtant seule, aucun bruit chez elle. Elle paniqua et l'appela sans avoir de réponse. Elle sanglota un moment.

Je suis idiote d'avoir imaginé une seule seconde que je pouvais avoir confiance... Je... J'ai fait une erreur, mais il n'y a rien de grave, je dois rester digne. Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si nulle? Je n'ai rien fait, moi! Je dois me ressaisir!

Elle alla prendre un bain, et entendit du bruit chez elle. Elle était désormais furieuse. Elle sortit en serviette, les yeux encore plein de larmes et alla tabasser l'individu qui osait se moquer d'elle. Elle allait passer toute sa rage contre celui qui osait la déranger dans un moment pareil.

Elle déboula dans son salon, mis un coup de poing dans une tête et s'effondra, en larmes. Natsu se frotta d'abord la joue, surpris puis vit son amie. Il la regarda surpris.

**Natsu**: Oi, Luce! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?

**Lucy**: Rien! Va t-en! Sors de chez moi!

**Natsu**: Non, je vais rester, et tu vas tout me dire, comme on le fait normalement.

Lucy hurla toute sa peine. Natsu la porta jusqu'à son lit, et en sentant l'odeur de son ami et rival, il comprit. Il laissa la mage seule, le temps qu'elle s'habille. Elle sortit au bout de quelques minutes. Il avait préparer le thé, et l'attendait, calme.

Elle renifla un peu, les larmes toujours prêtes à dévaler ses joues.

**Natsu**: Je savais ce matin que tu avais un souci. Tu n'étais pas à la guilde...

**Lucy**: Je dormais, Natsu. Je me suis réveillé juste avant que tu n'entres chez moi.

**Natsu**: Et que c'est-il passé dans se laps de temps?

**Lucy**: Je... C'est avant...

**Natsu**: Oui, j'ai senti... Je me suis pas trompé.

**Lucy**: Comment ça?

**Natsu**: Ta chambre a l'odeur de Grey... Il c'est passé quelque chose?

**Lucy**: * rougit * Natsu! Ca ne te regarde pas!

**Natsu**: Si! Tu vas tout me dire, que je comprenne d'où vienne ses larmes.

**Lucy**: Oui, il s'est passé quelque chose! Mais il s'est tiré comme un gros lâche ce matin, avant que je me réveille! J'aurai pas du lui faire confiance!

**Natsu**: Calme toi, tu n'as pas de mot, rien?

**Lucy**: * sanglote * Rien! Rien! A part un goût amer dans la bouche, les larmes aux yeux, et un égo meurtri, il n'y a rien!

Natsu se leva et lui frotta le dos, essayant de la consoler. Il l'avait déjà fait, deux ans auparavant et ne tenais pas à devoir le refaire indéfiniment. Elle s'accrocha à lui avec tant de force qu'elle lui écorcha la peau. Il ne dit rien, comprenant sa douleur. Il ressentait la même.

Ce fumier de Grey avait couché avec et était parti. Il l'avait vu à la guilde, ce matin, mais ils ne s'étaient pas parlés. Il ne comprenait pas le mal qu'il faisait à la blonde, en agissant ainsi? Elle devait se détester elle même. Il ne le supportait pas. Au bout d'un moment, il voulut s'éloigner, mais elle le retint contre elle.

**Lucy**: Natsu, s'il te plait, fais moi oublier!

**Natsu**: Qu...Quoi?

**Lucy**: Oui, reste avec moi!

Il l'attrapa et l'installa contre lui, dans le canapé. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule, et pleura encore un moment. Natsu lui embrassa le front. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour la consoler.

**Natsu**: Luce, arrête de pleurer, sa sert a rien...

**Lucy**: Oui, mais sa me soulage!

Il rit, se qui surpris la jeune femme. Il la regarda avec intensité, alors qu'elle commençait à rire, elle aussi. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

**Lucy**: Natsu, je peux te demander un service?

**Natsu**: Tout ce que tu voudras, ma princesse!

**Lucy**: Arrête de m'appeler comme ça! C'est énervant!

**Natsu**: Je t'avais dit que t'en aurais marre avant moi!

Ils rirent encore et Lucy lui expliqua son idée, que Natsu accepta à contre cœur.

Grey était parti à la guilde tôt, espérant être revenu avant que sa belle ne se réveille. Il devait remettre son rapport pour sa dernière mission. Mais rien ne se passa comme prévu. Il alla voir le maitre, qui le retint plus que de raison, il dut recommencer son rapport 3 fois, et se vit contraint de rendre des comptes sur ces blessures à Wendy. Enfin, le maitre le rappela pour savoir où était Jubia, se qu'elle faisait et comment elle allait.

Il ne fut libérer que bien après midi. Il s'en voulut de n'avoir rien dit à sa belle, et se dépêcha de rentrer. Quand il arriva, la porte était ouverte. Il la poussa et se faufila jusqu'à la chambre, pour voir des habits sur le sol éparpillés et entendre des cris qui provenaient de la salle de bain. Il s'en approcha, un peu moins sur de lui. Il entendit Lucy soupirer d'aise, et un rire enfantin et sur de lui. Natsu.

Lucy avait fait un marché, et elle allait s'y tenir. Son domicile devenait le squatte du mage aux cheveux roses s'il jouait son amant quand Grey reviendrait. Car elle en était persuadé, il reviendrait.

Alors ils se dévêtir un peu à la sauvage, et s'engouffrèrent dans la salle de bain. Ils s'amusèrent comme des dingues en sous vêtements sous l'eau chaude. Puis Natsu lui dit ''Il arrive, Luce!'' et elle enleva se qui lui restait de vêtements, alors que son ami rougissait. Il finit par faire de même devant son regard insistant. Elle le détailla avant de se coller à lui.

Natsu avait chaud, trop chaud. Elle lui faisait de l'effet sa princesse blonde. Il n'aurait pas du accepter se compromis. Il se retrouvait dans une situation qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment. Il aurait pu l'aimer, mais pour ça, il aurait fallu qu'elle soit à lui, et non pas à Grey.

**Lucy**: Hey! Natsu! Il faut que tu joues le jeu, au moins deux minutes.

**Natsu**: Tu m'en demande trop Luce, je peux pas... Je dis ça pour toi...

**Lucy**: Non, Natsu! Tu peux pas me faire ça, pas maintenant qu'on en est là!

Ils s'interrompirent en voyant la poignée de la porte s'abaisser. Natsu attrapa une serviette et y enroula la blonde avant de remettre son caleçon. Il déverrouilla la porte et sortit. Grey l'attendait, l'air furieux.

**Grey**: J'aurai du m'en douter...

Natsu lui lança un regard mauvais.

**Natsu**: Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

**Grey**: T'as pas pu t'en empêcher, il à fallu que tu viennes dès que j'ai eu le dos tourné.

**Natsu**: Fumier! Tu la laissé, tu t'es barré comme un lâche!

**Grey**: Et t'en profite pour venir la ''consoler''.

**Lucy**: S'il vous plait...arrêtez...

Grey se retourna et la fixa.

La blonde baissa la tête, les larmes dévalant ses joues.

Natsu la prit dans ses bras et lui frotta le dos.

**Natsu**: Sors, Grey. On règle sa dehors.

L'autre le suivit d'un pas nerveux, alors que Natsu essayait de trouver une solution. Lucy les suivit, toujours bouleversée.

En arrivant dehors la confrontation éclata. Grey empoigna le mage, le frappant. Natsu ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, ne lui répondant pas. Lucy eu peur en voyant que son ami ne faisait rien. Elle arrêta Grey, l'obligeant à lâcher Natsu. Il attrapa la blonde, la serrant dans ses bras. Elle s'en dégagea et alla voir Natsu, qui s'était reculé.

**Lucy**: Natsu, ca va? Pourquoi t'as rien fait? Pas à cause de moi, j'espère.

**Natsu**: Luce, je te ferai pas souffrir et tu le sais, je peux pas le blesser volontairement...

**Lucy**: * pleure * Non, Natsu... Tu peux pas...

Natsu la serra dans ses bras, la consolant. Grey arriva et s'excusa.

**Grey**: Je crois qu'il faut qu'on se parle quelques minutes... Tous.

Natsu hocha la tête, entrainant Lucy chez elle. Grey les suivit, trainant les pieds.

Il leur expliqua se qui l'avait retenu tout ce temps, alors que Lucy fixait sa tasse, et que Natsu lui tenait la main. Grey se leva, excédé.

**Grey**: Je vais vous laisser, vous avez l'air d'être...d'avoir envie d'être seuls...

**Lucy**: Non, je veux dire... Tu te trompes...

**Natsu**: Elle voulait que tu sois jaloux, c'est à moi de reprendre ma place. Lucy si besoin appelle moi.

Grey le fixa, surpris. Natsu passa la porte, et retourna à la guilde. Il parla un moment à Mirajane, qui lui donna de bons conseils.

**Mirajane**: Tu sais Natsu, elle t'aime autant qu'elle l'aime, elle est toujours entre vous deux. Elle ne sait plus vraiment, du coup, elle s'est jeté dans ses bras, parce qu'il lui témoignait de l'affection. Mais dès qu'il y a eu un souci, elle est venu te voir, parce que tu l'as connais beaucoup mieux, et elle sait qu'elle peut compter sur toi. Pourquoi tu ne lui prouve pas que tu l'aimes?

**Natsu**: Mais j'ai jamais dit que je l'aimais, je tiens à elle, c'est tout... C'est un membre de la famille, et si elle est heureuse, alors je le suis aussi.

**Macao**: En attendant une beauté pleure, parce qu'elle ne sait plus qui elle aime. Et quand une fille pleure, c'est qu'elle est malheureuse.

**Wakaba**: Exact, bats-toi, et tu l'aura!

**Mirajane**: Non, je te l'ai déjà dit, il n'y a pas de vainqueur en amour, seulement des gens tristes. Il va falloir choisir, soit tu essaies au risque de rendre Grey malheureux, soit tu dis rien et c'est toi qui est malheureux.

**Macao**: Le plus important, c'est qu'il faut pas que Lucy se sente tirailler, sinon personne ne l'aura...

**Wakaba**: Macao a raison, ne vous faites pas la guerre, sinon c'est foutu!

**Mirajane**: Et surtout, ne vous battez pas, ne vous blessez pas, et ne jouez pas aux héros!

**Natsu**: * soupire * Pour tout ça, c'est déjà foutu...

**Mirajane**: Je ne vous comprends pas, vous êtes vraiment idiots!

Natsu hocha et se leva. Il savait se qu'il allait faire. Il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse, il allait tout faire pour. Il rentra chez lui. Il pris un bain, réfléchissant à comment il allait agir. Il en sortit plus sûr de lui. Il alla voir la blonde, il devait se rendre ensemble à la guilde.

Il fit comme à son habitude, il entra par le fenêtre de la chambre. Elle était assise en tailleur par terre et avait le regard dans le vide. Il lui parla, peu sûr de lui.

**Natsu**: Luce? On doit aller a la guilde, pour la fête... Tu t'en souviens?

**Lucy**: * se retourne * Natsu! Oui, je m'en souviens... Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas les portes? Qu'est-ce qu'elles-t-on fait? Pour les détestes tu à ce point?

**Natsu**: Bah... C'est le chemin le plus court... C'est tout.

Elle soupira et se leva.

**Lucy**: Je t'attendais! Tu es en retard! Heureusement qu'on a pas de train à prendre! Non, Natsu, le mot train ne doit pas te rendre malade!

Elle le traina dehors et ils partirent pour la guilde.

**Natsu**: Que c'est-il passé depuis que je vous ai laissé?

**Lucy**: Et bien, j'ai pris une décision, mais je t'en parlerai plus tard, d'accord?

**Natsu**: Oui, bien sur. Vous êtes toujours ensemble?

**Lucy**: L'avons-nous été un jour?

Natsu la regarda sans comprendre. Il n'avait jamais eu l'impression qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais vu ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, tout pouvait être possible. Loki les rejoignit quelques mètres avant la guilde. Il était souriant, les joues un peu roses. Il sourit à Lucy qui lui rendit son sourire avec un clin d'œil malicieux. Il s'esclaffèrent et entrèrent dans la guilde. Ils étaient tous là. Natsu regarda Lucy se diriger vers ses compagnons et s'installer près de Erza.

Grey baissait la tête, et Natsu s'installa près de lui. Happy pris Lucy comme canapé, et elle lui grattouilla la tête. Ils étaient tous là, pour une soirée de fête. Loki était derrière Lucy et ne la lâchait pas des yeux. Mirajane annonça le début du repas. Ce fut un joyeux bordel, pour le buffet à volonté. Natsu finit par ramener à manger à Lucy, qui éclata de rire.

**Natsu**: Je vais pas te laisser mourir de faim.

**Loki**: Sa aurait pu être une option, pourtant.

**Lucy**: Loki!

Il était parti en courant, riant aux éclats. Natsu et elle mangèrent en tête à tête, personne ne revenant à leur table.

Ce qui se passait en réalité: Erza tabassait tout le monde pour que son gâteau à la fraise reste intacte jusqu'à se qu'elle vienne se rassoir. Grey s'était fait kidnappé par une jolie femme aux cheveux blancs, Happy essayait d'offrir son poisson à Sharuru. Wendy s'était fait piétiner au début et s'était caché sous la table du buffet. Loki courrait toujours, pour d'autres raisons, toujours aussi féminines. Car si lui avait oublié les femmes qu'il avait eu, elles, visiblement, non.

Voilà donc comment les deux jeunes personnes mangeaient ensemble. On aurait pu penser à un diner romantique si sa n'avait pas été un dragon affamé. Il mangeait comme un cochon, et mangea la part de Lucy, qui prenait son temps. Elle l'engueula, et il rit. Elle le frappa et il la chatouilla. Les autres arrivèrent à ce moment là. Ils virent Lucy affalée contre Natsu, riant aux éclats, les larmes coulant sur ses joues rouges, alors que Natsu lui frottait le dos, hilare.

Erza revint s'assoir, son gâteau devant elle et le mangea en chantonnant, heureuse. Grey revint en pestant contre les ''tarées dans son genre''. Erza ne fit aucun commentaires, Grey se retint du mieux qu'il put et Happy, trop occupé à se vanter que son amie est pris son poisson n'avait pas vraiment percuté.

Lucy pouffait toujours en regardant Natsu qui faisait tout pour rester sérieux. Lucy soupira et dit:

**Lucy**: Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je veux faire la fête moi! Mira-chan! Musique!

La femme aux cheveux blancs lui tendit la main, signe d'accord, et commença à mettre de l'ambiance. Un bon rock'n'roll se fit entendre et Lucy partit danser avec les hommes de la guilde, sans se soucier de rien, le bonheur aux lèvres.

Natsu sourit en le regardant et vint, à son tour, l'inviter à danser. Elle accepta, mais le musique s'arrêta pour reprendre sur un slow. Alors la blonde lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil. Il la prit par la taille et ils dansèrent un moment. Erza vint derrière Natsu.

**Erza**: Je peux danser avec la belle demoiselle?

Lucy éclata de rire et reprit sa danse avec la rousse. Les deux étaient de très bonnes humeur et tout le monde souriait en les voyant. Puis, à la fin de la musique, Erza serra Lucy dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Cette dernière répondit au baiser, un peu surprise. Erza lui sourit et lui souffla ''On est deux en manque d'amour, je compense''.

Elle repartit danser avec les autres, sans se soucier de Lucy toujours figée. Cette dernière se reprit cependant bien vite et recommença à danser. Une heure plus tard elle se rassoyait à la table qu'ils avaient pris et souriait béatement. Loki vint vers elle.

**Loki**: Je raccompagne ma princesse jusqu'à son domicile?

Elle hocha la tête et partit avec Loki, parlant de tout et de rien.

En entrant chez elle, Loki lui fit signe et rentra dans le monde des esprits. Elle ferma la porte et se déshabilla, puis elle s'allongea dans son lit. Elle était épuisée. Danser comme une folle la moitié de la nuit n'était pas de tout repos. Elle sombra dans un sommeil profond.

Son réveil fut un des plus mouvementé de sa courte vie.


End file.
